


Новейшая история Гильбоа

by fandom_Kings_2017, Takishiro



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: — Почему? — спросил он у матери, когда наконец они остались одни.— Потому что на этом троне должен сидеть Бенджамин, — сказала она. — Если ни твой отец, ни ты не позаботились об этом, осталось это сделать мне.





	Новейшая история Гильбоа

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Новейшая история Гильбоа  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4551 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), [Дэвид Шепард](http://i.imgur.com/MsL8zKE.gif), [Уильям Кросс](http://i.imgur.com/NsmOhiD.gif), [Эндрю Кросс](http://i.imgur.com/AbWGaah.gif), [Роза Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/64JwNAT.gif), [Мишель Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/wNNODaq.gif)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Почему? — спросил он у матери, когда наконец они остались одни.  
>  — Потому что на этом троне должен сидеть Бенджамин, — сказала она. — Если ни твой отец, ни ты не позаботились об этом, осталось это сделать мне.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Написано на спор внутри команды: а можно ли по такому канону написать не тлен?  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2017 - "Новейшая история Гильбоа"

Было так: королева Роза — только что овдовевшая королева Роза — бежала по дворцу на высоких каблуках, едва не подворачивая ноги.

Джек спал в темной, надышанной комнате со своей невестой, в детском, бездумном покое. Потом скажут, что к окну комнаты в этот самый час прилетели бабочки — но это всего лишь легенда, чтобы потешить народ. В королевстве Гильбоа такие любят.

Нет, не с этого надо начинать. Король Сайлас, постаревший, но не потускневший, уверенной пружинистой походкой шел к министру Гефа, уже протягивая руку. В этот момент в короля Сайласа выстрелили. Как потом выяснилось, выстрелил свой — телохранитель, не пожелавший мира с «проклятыми гефцами». Повторного чуда не произошло: на сей раз тело короля вернули во дворец в Шайло, и надежды на воскрешение не осталось.

(Хотя, конечно, стоило бы начинать и не с этого. Конфликты редко начинаются со встреч монархов на нейтральной территории; такие встречи обычно происходят, когда война заходит в тупик. Так вот, о войне: ее опять объявили, когда Геф категорически отказался выдавать изменника Шепарда. Снова пошла мобилизация, снова подъехали вплотную к границе зловещие тяжелые «Голиафы», снова начались бомбежки. Порт Изобилия, которому успели осточертеть и те, и эти хозяева, после нескольких пережитых налетов объявил о независимости. Гильбоа в то время осталась без денег «Кроссгена» — королевский шурин заблаговременно, еще до путча, вывел активы компании в Швейцарию. Правда, какую-то часть без его ведома отправил совсем на другие счета Эндрю Кросс — но тоже, как ходили слухи, в Швейцарии. Из-за перебоев со светом и продовольствием заволновались окраины королевств. Как охваченная огнем бумага, страна сперва тлела по краям, а потом загорелась. Войска, спешно снаряжавшиеся для отправки на границу с Гефом, то и дело оказывались там, где никого не были готовы убивать, — то в Порту, то в Селе. Иногда — чтобы сопровождать грузовики с едой, отправленные населению, но чаще — чтоб в это население стрелять. Посмотрев на такое, прежде верные королю Сайласу солдаты сдирали с мундиров бабочек и уходили — кто домой, а кто и в леса.

Там, где страх и отчаяние, быстро вспоминают о Боге. Вот и в Гильбоа вспомнили, что в последнее время король Сайлас уже не произносил речей о Божьем покровительстве. Вспомнили, как Господь насылал на короля чуму — и хоть бы чему научил. Стал появляться тут и там давно умерший преподобный Самуэльс. Убитый, шептали. Невинно убиенный. Он рассказывал, что король давно потерял благословение Божье и что, объявив Ему войну, вызвал Его гнев на Гильбоа.  
Стали говорить об ордах черных бабочек, прилетающих во дворец, следующих за бойцами на границу.

Геф давил. Министры Гефа не имели проблем ни с Богом, ни с бабочками — у них религия давно была под официальным запретом. И то правда: когда у тебя есть полчища «Голиафов», зачем тебе Бог.

Сперва в провинции, а затем и в столице на стенах стали чертить шестиконечную звезду, которую носили на рукавах солдаты «армии Дэвида» — те, что вслед за капитаном Шепардом ушли в Геф и сколотили там войско. То, что войско было и одето, и вооружено за счет Гефа, поклонников Шепарда не смущало.

Так или иначе, его величество Сайлас вынужден был просить о мире, а когда он приехал за миром, его убили.

Возможно, Джек, спящий далеко в запертой комнате, услышал выстрел во сне — залп из давно потерянного, любимого в детстве пистолетика, папа смешно поднимает руки и падает в траву, объявляя: «Убит!» — но, возможно, к тому времени комната так ему обрыдла, что и сны были скучные и пустые.

По крайней мере, проснувшись, он ничего не помнил и мало что соображал, а Роза уже вытаскивала его из постели и подталкивала к гардеробу, не обращая внимания на Люси, которая съежилась под одеялом. Роза же повела его в тронный зал, взяв под локоть (судя по ее лицу — потащила бы за ухо, но постыдилась челяди и репортеров). Джек на ходу пытался проснуться, выяснить, что случилось, и поправить косо держащийся галстук — и получилось только последнее, а потом советник Хэнсон с перекошенным то ли от горя, то ли от неожиданности лицом надел на него корону.

Гвардия затрубила.

Джек решил, что и это тоже сон, почему бы и нет.

— Почему? — спросил он у матери, когда наконец они остались одни.

— Потому что на этом троне должен сидеть Бенджамин, — сказала она. — Если ни твой отец, ни ты не позаботились об этом, осталось это сделать мне.

* * *

После убийства Сайласа война притихла, как замирает тележка на самом верху американских горок. Было объявлено трехдневное перемирие из-за траура и поспешной коронации, но никто не сомневался, что, едва оно закончится, вагонетка с лязгом рухнет вниз. Джек воспользовался передышкой и отправился — совсем как отец — на встречу с гефским министром. В отличие от Сайласа, он вернулся с нее живым.

— Нам никак не удавалось побеседовать в спокойной обстановке, — сказал министр. — В мой последний визит случилось покушение на вашего отца, а в предпоследний, помнится, вас вовсе не пустили за стол.

— Ну, — сказал Джек, — и посмотрите, как это обернулось.

Премьер-министр вежливо посмеялся. И так же вежливо сказал, что заинтересован в перемирии, но не может отвечать за действия отдельных нерегулярных бандформирований. Таких, как, например, «армия Дэвида».

— Не нужно было вашему батюшке настаивать, чтобы мы его выдали. Он вел простую, мирную жизнь, но, узнав о требованиях Гильбоа начал создавать свой отряд. А теперь у вас в стране распускают слухи о его избранности и прочат в короли. Религия — опиум для народа, но, к сожалению, не мое дело говорить гражданам другой страны, во что им верить…

* * *

Некоторые в этой стране не верят ни во что и отлично справляются. Так думал Джек, когда увидел пришедшего на аудиенцию Кросса. Тот был в дорогом костюме, чуть помятом в самолете, цвел и пах французскими духами.

— Ваше величество, — сказал он Джеку, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что относится к титулу серьезно. — Как тебе в короне?

— Лоб чешется, — ответил Джек, — а так вполне себе ничего.

— Я рад, — сказал Кросс. — Ты ведь знаешь, дорогой племянник, на твою корону я не претендую.

— И никогда не претендовал, — кивнул Джек. — Куда удобнее стоять за троном и тянуть за веревочки. Вот и мама так считает.

Только ему не улыбалось становиться призом в игре «кто кого перетянет», еще одной игрушкой, которую Кросс отберет у сестры.

— Где Эндрю? — спросил Уильям.

— Под стражей.

— За что?

Джек пожал плечами:

— Сейчас информация только проверяется. Но, похоже, пока Эндрю был советником покойного короля, он приучился брать взятки. И отправлять их... на заграничный счет. Честное слово, лучше бы он по-прежнему воровал белье из маминого шкафа.

Судя по досадливому выражению на лице Кросса, он знал, что на том счету уже кое-что лежало, и знал, откуда оно взялось. И все-таки его тревога за сына была искренней, и у Джека кольнуло сердце.

Однако этой тревоги не хватило, чтоб после путча забрать Эндрю с собой…

— Я знаю, что ты не осудишь его просто так. Ты добрый мальчик, хоть иногда и во вред себе.

— В конечном счете все сводится к этому, к отцам и детям, правда, дядя?

— Нет, — сказал тот, — не думаю.

Конечно же, по мнению Кросса, сводилось все к деньгам. Тем самым деньгам, которых у Гильбоа почти не осталось и на которые страна не могла закупить оружие или продовольствие для бедствующих районов.

Дядя предлагал деньги. В обмен Джек должен был забыть его старые грехи, отменить запрет на работу «Кроссген» в Гильбоа, вернуть Уильяму сына и место советника по экономике. Джек обещал подумать. Дядя улыбнулся знакомой крокодильей улыбкой.

* * *

Мать молодого монарха, королева Роза, сказала:

— Тебе надо жениться.

— Я уже женат, мама, ты забыла.

Тихая Люсинда со времен Джекова восшествия на трон пыталась сделаться незаметной. Пряталась в королевских апартаментах, будто не насиделась взаперти.

— Ты помолвлен. Помолвку можно разорвать.

— Дядя пытался убить его, мама. Я участвовал в заговоре, это правда. Но это он нанял стрелка. Меня ты не простила, а его? Это благодаря тебе он добрался до дворца целым. Хочешь, чтоб он занял свое прежнее место?

Роза молчала, и Джек подумал, чего бы он не простил Мишель.

Вернее, чего бы Мишель ему не простила.

— Ты должен жениться, — снова сказала мать. — На той, кто принесет нам деньги. Иначе у нас не будет выхода и придется согласиться на помощь Уильяма.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернула ко двору Мишель.

— Джек, — процедила Роза, — это будет ... неудобно.

«Я хочу, чтобы на троне сидел Бенджамин». Неужели сестрица носит под сердцем Шепарда?

— Раз уж мы собираемся собрать всю семью…

* * *

Король Джек с первых же дней понял, как тяжела корона — а на вид кажется такой легкой.

Он пригласил дядю на семейный ужин и даже поообещал выпустить Эндрю. Устроил скромный — в стране война, — но отчетливый праздник в честь возвращения Мишель. И хотя виновница торжества была так же отчетливо беременна, позаботился, чтобы об этом не судачили в прессе.

Томасина, хотя на невозмутимом вроде бы лице ее ясно читалось, что она думает и о Джеке, и о коронации, со своего поста не уволилась. Джек был ей благодарен — отчасти потому, что она тоже взяла за привычку направлять его: «Вашему величеству следует...», «Вашему величеству не стоит...»

Его величеству стоило бы иметь рядом хоть кого-то близкого; кого-то, на кого он мог положиться. Говорят, что на вершине всегда одиноко, но для Джека с приходом на вершину мало что изменилось. Разве что... он так и не нашел, как ни искал, своего бывшего телохранителя и шофера. Видно, до отца дошли слухи об их связи, а может, он просто решил, что для пущего спокойствия от Стюарта можно избавиться…

Как-то раз, когда у Джека выдалась передышка, он пришел в свои апартаменты, где Люсинда, как обычно, читала книгу, и спросил, хочет ли она, чтоб он ее отпустил. Лу оторвалась от чтения и тихо ответила: «Нет». Тогда он взял ее за руку и повел в Храм. Новый преподобный обвенчал их без лишних вопросов. «Обещаете ли вы», — спросил он у Люсинды, а Джек спросил себя мысленно: к чему обещания, если все уже проверено на деле. В храме они были вдвоем — если не считать служителя. «Бог — не худший свидетель, чем любой другой». Даже если Джек был не согласен, он это несогласие проглотил и радовался только тому, что пресса узнала о событии только на следующий день.

Отец Люсинды, узнав из-за границы о свадьбе дочери, наверняка проклинал ее за неосмотрительность, но свадебный подарок сделал — внес круглую сумму в фонд, учрежденный Лу совместно с Мишель для помощи бедствующему гражданскому населению. Роза перестала подыскивать Джеку невесту и теперь только осуждающе смотрела на них с Люсиндой за ужином. Как-то незаметно на этих ужинах все чаще стал появляться Кросс. Он уже отправил в армию несколько партий нового оружия. Совершенно бескорыстно, разумеется — как не помочь племяннику, который еле справляется.

* * *

Джек теперь дни проводил в вертолете, облетая страну, чтоб своими глазами увидеть, насколько все плохо, а вечера — в зале, полном советников, в бесконечных обсуждениях, где еще из бюджета можно выжать немного денег и как успокоить очередной взбесившийся регион. Переговоры о мире с Гефом затягивались, и на границе то и дело постреливали.

Зачинщиком бунта в Порту Изобилия оказался неугомонный брат Шепарда — тот, которого собирались повесить еще после Судного дня. Джек даже слегка обрадовался, что парень жив — хоть один груз с души. Пока не посмотрел кадры из Порта.

В Селу он отправился сам — собрал всех, кто остался из его ребят, и они выдвинулись, как обычный отряд, сопровождая гуманитарный груз. Джек, наученный жизнью и Белиалом, велел перед поездкой на всякий случай весь груз перетряхнуть. Высунувшись наполовину из окна грузовика, он подставил лицо солнцу и в первый раз после того, как отперли ту комнату, ощутил себя свободным.

Их остановили, когда они подъезжали к Новой Надежде. Хмурые люди, кто в форме с оторванными бабочками, кто вовсе в спортивном костюме.

— Я вас помню, — сказал Джек старшему из них. — Мы у вас в деревне колодец чинили.

Тот вгляделся в Джека.

— Ну, да. Парни чинили, а Его высочество руководил.

Джек фыркнул.

— Так теперь его снова завалило, — продолжал старик. — Все благодаря твоему отцу.

— Я — не мой отец, — сказал Джек. — Пропусти нас в город, мы еду привезли.

Кадры, на которых король вместе с гвардией, засучив рукава, чинил колодец в деревне недалеко от Новой Надежды, обошли всю Гильбоа и сопредельные страны. «Откровенно популистский жест», — говорили в Совете. «Его отец поступил бы точно так же», — возражали другие. Ни то, ни другое мнение Джеку не нравилось, но он не знал, как еще мог поступить.

* * *

«Армия Дэвида» меж тем подступала все ближе к границам страны. Судя по тому, как открещивался от нее гефский премьер, оружие и несколько «Голиафов», с помощью которых Шепард собирался прокладывать путь, были куплены в ближайшем военторге.

Когда разведка донесла, что «Голиафы» подошли вплотную к границе Гильбоа, а передовые отряды Шепарда уже пересекли ее — по слухам, не встретив сопротивления, — Джек решил наконец обратиться к народу Гильбоа. Он знал, что мало что может противопоставить Шепарду — Дэвид хорош и отмечен Богом. Но у Дэвида чужие танки, и к тому же он далеко. А Джек — здесь, перед их глазами, несчастный принц, брошенный в темницу самодуром-отцом. Он в темно-синем костюме, подчеркивающем его бледность, и перед камерой снимает темные очки, обнажая красные усталые глаза. Отец не жалел его, но народ пожалеет, и это сейчас важнее. Он, кажется, ел всего пару раз с той минуты, когда мать посадила его на трон, и вспомнил об этом за четверть часа до выхода в эфир. После стольких месяцев заключения, когда охране запрещалось с ним разговаривать, Джек был по-глупому тронут поднявшейся вокруг суетой, хотя в результате в него успели только влить чашку кофе и скормить шоколадку из автомата.

— Люди Гильбоа, — сказал Джек, отчетливо понимая, насколько выглядит сейчас слабее и хуже своего отца, которого народ привык видеть на его месте. Джек сперва честно пересказывал написанную для него речь — о наступивших тяжелых временах, невосполнимой утрате и прочем, но надолго его не хватило. Он сказал от себя: — Я знаю, многие из вас хотели бы видеть на троне капитана Шепарда. Вы верите, что его ведет Господь. Прежде я и сам в это верил. Но теперь капитан Шепард привел на эту землю «Голиафы». Машины, которые убивали ваших детей. Когда-то он сам спас меня от «Голиафа», рискуя жизнью, а теперь привел их на нашу границу. Я знаю, почему он это сделал. У него был пример перед глазами — мой собственный отец. Он тоже пришел в Гильбоа с оружием Гефа.Он был в своем праве, он пришел вернуть себе трон, но Бог отвернулся от него и от Гильбоа. И я боюсь, что так же он отвернется от любого, кто предаст своих мертвых.

— Я виноват перед отцом, — сказал Джек. — Я тоже предал его, и за это уже поплатился: тем, что никогда не смогу попросить прощения.

Роза негодовала: она никогда не одобряла громко сказанной правды. Однако народ понял Джека. Его война с Шепардом — если таковая развяжется — станет жестом покаяния. Искупления. Журналисты ухватили это сразу, и скоро уже народ в этом не сомневался. Джек Бенджамин отправился, как простой офицер, на войну с неприятелем, не щадя живота своего. Заголовки выходили красивые.

* * *

Джек позвал Ронни и спросил:

— Помнишь ребят Шепарда, которых мы когда-то выгуливали по клубам?

— Улетное было времечко, — ответил Ронни. — Угораздило тебя стать королем.

— Найди мне любого из его друзей и приведи сюда. Кто-то из них должен был остаться в живых.

— Бу-сде, — сказал Ронни и исчез. Он вернулся на следующий день, заставив Джека недоумевать: почему товарищ по его ночным похождениям, вечно слегка обдолбанный, кажется эффективнее совета министров. Может, и его туда усадить? Там ему будет сподручно торговать травой — глядишь, и накурят решение о выходе из кризиса.

— Ваше величество, — сказал длинный белобрысый парень в форме сержанта. Ронни, должно быть, вытащил его из увольнительной... — Не верьте тому, что в Гефе вам сказали о Дэвиде. Я не верю, что он мог предать, сэр.

— Очень трогательно — сохранять такую верность другу.

Внутри опять что-то кольнуло. Хотя на что он жалуется? Ронни вот по-прежнему с ним…

— Думаю, ты справишься с миссией. Ты станешь моим посланником, — решил Джек. — Я хочу назначить встречу капитану Шепарду.

— Что с ним разговаривать, — удивился за очередным обедом воспрянувший Кросс. — С такими разговор короткий.

— Джек, — позвала его Мишель. Она трогательно поддерживала руками уже совсем большой живот. Джек про себя подозревал, что у нее там близнецы.

— Да не собираюсь я в него стрелять, сестренка.

— Я только хотела сказать, чтобы ты себя берег.

«Потому что его сбережет Бог», — четко услышал Джек.

* * *

И все же встреча состоялась: два военачальника сошлись в пустыне Зиф, один на один. В старом глинобитном доме на краю деревни, наполовину занесенной песком. У дома — на почтительном расстоянии — два телохранителя с каждой стороны и военный репортер.

— Хочешь сигарету? — спросил Дэвид.

— Ты же не курил, — поднял брови Джек.

Дэвид сделал безнадежный усталый жест: с вами закуришь. Джека это неожиданно тронуло. Жизнь и гефский премьер, очевидно, не были к Дэвиду слишком добры. За два года он стал ощутимо старше, свет невинности, что когда-то лился из его глаз и так очаровывал отца, пропал. Дэвид стал жестче, но это была жесткость полевого командира, а не короля.

Дэвид сидел за деревянным столом; Джек садиться не стал, прислонился к стене и глядел на собеседника снизу вверх.

— Ты хочешь править Гильбоа, — сказал ему Джек, взяв сигарету и затянувшись.

— Дело не в том, чего я хочу. Он этого хочет.

Вот и Дэвид приобрел Сайласову привычку — ссылаться на Него как на старого знакомого.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты привел в Гильбоа чужую армию? Интересно, что бы сказал об этом твой брат.

Дэвид тяжело сглотнул. Желваки заходили туда-сюда. Он был, как и Джек, очень уставшим.

— Я всегда хотел только мира.

— Ты привез сюда мир на «Голиафах»? — осведомился Джек. Дэвид вдруг наклонил голову и на секунду стал просто мальчишкой из соседнего взвода:

— Ты сейчас нарочно под него косишь, да?

— О, Господи. Отчего все так говорят?

— Джек, — начал Дэвид.

— Как ты представляешь себе мир?

— Как слияние, — сказал Дэвид. — Если я стану королем, то мы не будем больше воевать с Гефом. Мы сможем жить, как соседи. Как с Кармелом и Селой.

— В Селе восстание, — сказал Джек. — Не очень-то это по-соседски. А ты и в самом деле поверил, что Геф решил жить с нами в равенстве? Шепард, это называется не «слияние», а «оккупация». И мне кажется, что ты и сам это знаешь.

— Если Он ведет меня, — начал Дэвид.

— Он может тебя бросить. Как бросил Сайласа.

— А тебя?

— От меня Он не отвернется. Потому что никогда по-настоящему на меня не смотрел.

С Джеком случилось то, что порой происходит с людьми, долго не спавшими: мир вдруг замедлился, каждое движение стало неестественно плавным.

— Ты мне снился, — вдруг сказал Дэвид. Он вытер глаза, в которые попал песок. — Уж не знаю почему. Во сне ты отдал мне свой плащ.

Джек к нему пригляделся:

— Сколько ты не спал?

— Я никогда не хотел отнимать у тебя отца, — сказал Дэвид. — Просто, знаешь... Мой-то умер.

— Ну, да. В конечном счете все сводится к этому. К отцам и детям.

— Да, — сказал Дэвид, — наверное, к этому и сводится.

Джек понял, что в первый раз после освобождения ему доставляет удовольствие с кем-то разговаривать, и из-за этого пуще прежнего разозлился на Шепарда.

— Ты готов воевать? — спросил он резко. — Ты настолько в этом уверен, Шепард? Здесь многие хотят тебя на трон. Но не все. И через них тебе придется пройти. Если ты действительно веришь, что Он тебя к этому предназначил — вряд ли я тебя остановлю. Наверное, никто не остановит. Если ты готов взять на себя эту кровь — наверное, Господу это и правда нужно…

Он заговорил немного потише:

— Я понимаю, что у тебя не было выбора. Тебе пришлось принять это все от Гефа. И они, наверное, внушали тебе, что бабочки возведут тебя на трон без единого выстрела. Принесут тебе корону.

Дэвид сглотнул.

— Ты мог бы отозвать своих солдат.

Джек хмыкнул:

— Если ты действительно отмечен Господом, разве войска не пойдут за тобой сами? И даже если бы я дал им такой приказ... думаешь, никто не взбунтовался бы?

Дэвид нахмурился, но как-то беспомощно; Джек понял, что он и сам обо всем этом думал, те же самые вопросы задавал себе.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дэвид, помолчав. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Объединиться, — просто ответил Джек. — Твои войска и мои. Мы отпугнем Геф. И люди в Гильбоа, если будут знать, что ты жив и на их стороне, успокоятся быстрее. Я отправлю тебя в Порт, там тебе станут рукоплескать…

— Будешь меня выгуливать, как дрессированную обезьянку?

— А разве все мы не обезьянки? Я вот, например, обезьянка в короне…

Взгляд Дэвида ясно говорил: «Ты опять под него косишь».

— Ну, хорошо. А мои люди? Будет им амнистия?

— Какая амнистия? — удивился Джек. — За что их судить? Вот награду за успешную операцию в тылу врага — это пожалуйста.

— И оружие. — Дэвид оглянулся, будто сквозь тусклое окошко домика мог видеть застывшие «Голиафы».

— Чертовски буду рад пострелять из чего-то, на чем не написано «Кроссген». Не сдавать же их в военторг, верно?

— И правда. У меня и чеков не осталось, — сдаваясь, проговорил Дэвид. И посмотрел на Джека, чуть склонив голову к плечу, сощурясь — будто Джек был картиной из составленных пятен, содержание которой можно понять только с затейливого ракурса.

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

— Верить кому-то из семейки Бенджаминов? Господь тебя упаси.

Но он сел наконец на соломенный стул — напротив Дэвида. И заговорил уже без иронии:

— Во-первых, ты мне практически брат. У Мишель будет ребенок. Тебе через месяц надо будет сидеть в роддоме и грызть ногти, а не воевать.

Так, вблизи, веснушки Дэвида напоминали следы от чиркнувших песчинок. «Он так же помечен этой землей, как и я, разве может он отвернуться от нее?»

— Я не врал тогда, после переворота. Мне нужен рядом кто-то... хороший. — Джек сглотнул. — Мне вообще нужен кто-то рядом. Хоть один человек, которому я могу доверять.

— Я тоже не врал, когда говорил, что не враг тебе, Джек, — тихо сказал Дэвид, и это прозвучало как клятва. — Я не враг вам, Ваше величество.

С минуту Джек глядел на него с недоверием. Снаружи поднялся ветер, и слышно было, как тонкие песчинки стучат по окну.

— Ах ты сукин сын, — сказал он. — Ах ты чертов ретривер. А я тут перед тобой распинаюсь. Ты же с самого начала собирался это сделать.

— Я хотел на тебя посмотреть, — Дэвид опять говорил с той глубокой, идущей от сердца серьезностью, которая Джека так раздражала. — Я не знал, что ты скажешь. Каким ты стал теперь. После него.

— А если бы тебе не понравилось?

— Я же говорил тебе, — сказал Дэвид. — Я всегда хотел только мира.

— Ну, что? Совместная операция?

Шепард кивнул:

— Отлично продуманная.

У Джека все было отлично продумано и спланировано, начиная с коронации; впору ли удивляться. Он поднялся.

— Идем? Я хочу, чтобы репортеры запечатлели нас рука об руку. Чем скорее это попадет в газеты, тем лучше... Хотя стой. — Он потянулся к Дэвиду и начал расстегивать его камуфляжную куртку. Шепард чуть ошалело смотрел на его пальцы, но из куртки послушно вытряхнулся. Джек вспомнил, что в семье он был младшим из братьев.

— Наденешь мою. А то мало ли, кто-то из ребят проявит усердие...

* * *

Так они и вышли из хибарки: рука об руку, Дэвид в Джековом кителе и Джек, оставшийся в рубашке и бронежилете. Дэвид подозвал своих солдат и что-то им тихо сказал, Джек кивнул телохранителям, чтоб заводили «пикап». Один из них побежал к машине, другой, со слегка отвисшей челюстью, пошел рядом.

— Ты только погляди, — сказал Дэвид, — в пустыне-то откуда…

* * *

Впоследствии эта история стала известна всем: военный репортер успел запечатлеть бабочку, которую король с удивлением попытался поймать в ладони. Он слегка наклонил голову, и только поэтому пуля снайпера прошла мимо и чиркнула по плечу, защищенному лямкой бронежилета.

Потом стало не до бабочек. Дэвид повалил Джека наземь, прикрыв собой; сверху рухнул Джеков телохранитель, стреляя в сторону дюн, укрывших снайпера. Люди Дэвида тоже принялись стрелять; прикрывая своего командира, они затащили его в примчавшийся «пикап»; туда же быстро затолкали короля, и машина рванула прочь.

Дэвиду пришлось остаться с Джеком в ближайшей деревушке. Снайпера туда привезли позже — вернее, его тело, сдаться живым он не пожелал. Одет он был в камуфляж без знаков различия — и не скажешь, чей.

— Если б ты не отдал мне куртку, — сказал Дэвид.

— Погляди на его винтовку. Это же экспериментальная модель, она бьет на километр…

Экспериментальные модели оружия сейчас в Гильбоа могла себе позволить только одна фирма — та самая, чей логотип значился на винтовке.

— Думаешь, в такой прицел он не узнал бы своего короля? По-моему, налицо заговор…

* * *

Организатора заговора долго искать не понадобилось. Джек вместе с гвардией явился за Уильямом Кроссом прямо в кабинет, где тот успел заново и с удобством обосноваться. Отделался он, впрочем, легким испугом: высылкой из страны и возвращением имущества в казну. Даже того имущества, которое до сих пор благополучно находилось в швейцарском банке. Как раз накануне почти все деньги оттуда были переведены на размороженные счета «Кроссген» в Гильбоа. Весьма патриотичный жест.

— Как, — сказал дядя, хотя наверняка уже понимал — как.

— Эндрю. Я пообещал ему свободу при условии, что он не будет пытаться вернуться в Гильбоа. Вы улетите из страны на одном самолете.

Кросс молчал.

— Я сказал, что тебя арестовали по обвинению в заговоре против отца, — добавил Джек. — Эндрю просил меня не казнить тебя, дядя. Я, кажется, в первый раз слышал, чтоб он о чем-нибудь просил. Вам будет о чем поговорить по пути. В конце концов, дело сводится не только к деньгам.

* * *

Вечером Джека и его нового союзника ждало выступление по телевизору. Их уговорили остаться в том, в чем они были одеты во время встречи: это-де произведет большое впечатление на публику. Хотя куда уж больше, и так теперь от впечатлений не отойдут. По новостям крутили все те же кадры: Джек с бабочкой, Дэвид, толкающий короля на землю и прикрывающий собой.

Потом они держали речь.

— У меня радостные вести, люди Гильбоа, — сказал Джек. — Но сначала я должен просить у вас прощения за то, что оболгал человека, который все это время оставался мне другом…

Шэпард стоял совсем близко. Джек ощущал рядом его плечо. Может быть, хоть раз в жизни отец был прав — тогда, когда сказал им: «Доверяйте друг другу свою жизнь».

Можно ведь допустить мысль, что хоть раз Сайлас пожелал сыну что-нибудь хорошее?

* * *

После, когда они наконец ретировались с балкона в одну из гостиных, Джек спросил:

— Получилось совсем неплохо, верно?

Он попытался бодро улыбнуться, но вместо этого зевнул и рухнул в одно из кресел. Дэвид последовал его примеру.

— Я не слишком хорошо поступил тогда, — сказал он. — Мне следовало остаться с тобой, когда ты просил. Вместе мы дали бы Кроссу бой…

Джек махнул рукой.

— Знаешь... — Дэвид внезапно засмеялся. Джек успел забыть, как ему идет смех. Вернее, раньше и не позволял себе заметить - потому что раньше Шепард представлял угрозу. — Всего полтора года назад я сидел в окопах, и у меня было только одно сакральное знание. Я угадывал, когда «Голиафы» начнут палить. А потом пошло это все — твой отец, бабочки, пророчества... Если бы я заговорил о пророчествах при маме, она бы меня отходила полотенцем. Но, знаешь, если все-таки в этом была Его воля... Он ведь тогда послал меня за тобой.

Джек сглотнул, прогоняя комок в горле.

— А как ты угадывал, когда будут стрелять?

Но ответа он не получил: Шепард спал, откинувшись на спинку кресла и чуть приоткрыв рот.

* * *

Когда народ внизу перестал бесноваться и схлынул, Люсинда забрала у Томасины поднос с ужином и сама понесла мужу. Она нашла обоих героев спящими на креслах в гостиной. Китель Джека по-прежнему укрывал Дэвида, а его величество уснули в бронежилете. Люсинда постояла над ними, легко пригладила Джеку волосы и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Когда чуть позже в дверь проскользнула Мишель — точнее, вплыла со всей грацией, на которую способна женщина на восьмом месяце, — ни один не проснулся. Мишель села в ближнее к Дэвиду кресло и молчала, разглядывая его.

* * *

— Ваше Величество... — Советник Хэнсон затормозил, увидев королеву у окна в галерее. Она смотрела куда-то вдаль, то ли на опустевшую улицу, то ли в небо. Хэнсон дождался ее кивка и встал рядом.

— Ваш сын так же не любит написанных речей, как и его отец, — заметил он.

Роза сухо рассмеялась.

— Кто бы мог подумать. Столько изменилось, а вы по-прежнему переживаете все о том же.

— Господь спас вашего сына сегодня. Послал ему союзника. Я думаю, это хороший знак.

— Полагаете, Бог теперь будет на стороне Джека? — Она смотрела на советника тем взглядом, который он так и не приучился выдерживать.

— Я ничего не знаю о Боге, Ваше величество. Но мне кажется, что нужно ждать изменений к лучшему. Теперь ваш сын станет писать историю... новейшую историю Гильбоа.

— Вы сами только что сказали, что он не слишком любит писать. — Теперь рассмеялись уже оба, и отзвуки их смеха в пустой галерее прозвучали немного пугающе.

— Что ж, — сказал советник, — в таком случае, думаю, найдутся те, кто поможет ему это сделать.


End file.
